The new cultivar ‘GEDI THREE YKIS’ is a product of an induced mutation of the parent Chrysanthemum plant variety ‘GEDI TWO KIS’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,996) using gamma ray treatent at a dose of 20 Gy. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in a controlled environment in Oostniewkerke, Belgium, during the month of February 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘GEDI THREE YKIS’ by terminal cuttings and tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.